


Motor oil and coconut

by Windfighter



Series: stonyweek [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Steve's about to head out to catch some fresh air, but Tony is already occupying the (admittedly huge) balcony. Perhaps this is a chance for them to have a small talk?





	Motor oil and coconut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stony-week  
> day 1 - june 9th : beginnings & endings / **“you gave me a home”** / identity po*n
> 
> I'm a day behind because I forgot this was starting now (I'm not good at time)  
> Story took a turn I hadn't planned, but it all worked out in the end yay!

Tony was standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking down over New York City. Steve looked at him, one hand on the handle of the balcony door. He looked so small against the skyline, illuminated by the lights from the city. Small and alone and Steve glanced at his feet instead. The other Avengers were arguing about what movie to watch and since he didn't even know one of them he had elected to ignore them, get some fresh air while they settled their debate, but the sight of Tony had caught him by surprise and he had frozen.

”Hey, guys?” he called. ”Why isn't Tony here arguing with you?”

”Mr Too Cool For Us is probably busy in the lab”, Clint answered. ”If I didn't know better I'd think he'd glued himself there.”

”Uh.... huh”, Steve answered and bit his lip. _Very insightful answere there, Rogers._ He looked at Tony's frame again and opened the door. Tony didn't move and Steve made his way over, his steps careful and quiet even though he didn't want to scare the genius. He leaned against the railing next to Tony and bumped their shoulders together.

”Hey there”, he whispered, as if he was afraid to break something.

”Hey.”

The sadness in Tony's eyes was covered up, a smile forming on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes, and Steve moved a little closer to him.

”How are you doing?”

”I'm fine, Cap.”

Tony's tone was tense and Steve knew he wasn't welcome to try and dig deeper into it.

”You're not”, he said. Tony made a move to answer but Steve continued. ”I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. Just... You can always come and talk to me. Okay?”

Tony gave a half-hearted laugh and shrugged. Steve looked over the city, glanced towards the ground. 90 floors didn't sound that much, but the moment you stood up there and looked down you realized just how high it actually was. Tony leaned further over the railing, looked at the ground as well.

”Sometimes”, he whispered, low enough that Steve had to strain his ears to hear it, ”I think about jumping. I'm not going to”, he added a little louder, ”I just think about it.”

Steve wanted to ask if he was drunk, but he could tell Tony was as sober as any of them. He put his hand over Tony's and squeezed it. Tony leaned against his shoulder, then pulled away again. Steve pulled hm back, Tony's weight grounding him, making him feel safe, warm and home.

”We'd be sad if you did”, he said, struggling against the instinct to kiss Tony's head. Tony wouldn't like that, he was sure. Tony gave a sarcastic laugh.

”You'd do better without me. I'm egoistic, narcissistic, a lone-wolf and a murderer. The merchant of death. The Avengers would be heroes if it wasn't for me. I'm proof you take in whatever scum can pay their way in.”

”That's not true”, Steve realized it was going to turn into an argument and that wouldn't be beneficial for either of them. ”Anyway,  _I_ would be sad if you did.”

He made sure to stress the I, hoping against hope that Tony would understand. Tony, for being a genius, once again proved just how stupid he could be.

”Yeah, can't go making the great Captain America sad. I'd be the greatest villain of all time if I did.”

”No, Tony...” Steve facepalmed. ”I mean, I care about you. I would be sad if you jumped because I would miss our little talks. I would miss you.”

”I'm not someone people miss. I'm not... I'm not a nice person.”

Tony smiled. That self-deprecating smile that Steve hated and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him close.

”You are the nicest person I know. Just the tip of the iceberg: You took me in when SHIELD just wanted to lock me away and use me for their own agenda. You gave me a home.”

”I gave you a place to live”, Tony corrected, then blushed. ” _You_ made it a home.”

Tony's voice was muffled from his face being mushed against Steve's chest, but he hadn't pulled away and Steve considered that a win.

”Fine. Making it a home was a joint effort. But you make it feel like home for me.”

Tony's arms came to rest around Steve's waist. He twisted in Steve's arms and Steve loosened his grip a little. Tony looked out over the city again, but Steve kept his eyes on Tony.

”It was so lonely here. Especially after Pepper left. You fly one tiny nuke through a wormhole and suddenly your whole life falls apart. I invited you for selfish reasons. I wanted to... You're the closest I... I just...”

Tony let out a sigh. Steve couldn't stop himself this time. It wasn't appropriate, but the deed was done before he realized it. He kissed the top of Tony's head, buried his fingers in Tony's hair, buried his nose in it. It smelled of grease and coconut and he had come to love that smell. It was also home. He took a shaky breath, inhaled deeply. Tony moved his head, chocolate eyes blinked towards Steve and then Tony straightened up, caught Steve's lips with his own. It tasted like coffee and motor oil and Steve bluescreened, could only think about how he had to make sure Tony got some actual food in his stomach and when his brain caught up to what was happening Tony was already pulling away, a flustered look on his face.

”I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I just... Shit. Just forget that that happened, please.”

”No, wait”, Steve reached out to grab Tony, but he took another step back. ”I didn't mind! Tony, wait. Can we... can we do it again?”

Tony stopped, already halfway across the helipad. He met Steve's eyes, and  _he is adorable when he looks insecure_ . He seemed to consider and Steve waited, still held his hand towards Tony. Then he returned, his stride long and confident even though Steve could tell he was still battling on the inside. His eyes held onto Steve's, almost hypnotic. Tony's hand grabbed Steve's, he pulled him closer. His other hand reached up, the fingers playing with Steve's hair, resting at the back of his head. Steve wasn't sure what to do, had forgotten everything Bucky ever told him about wooing a dame but Tony wasn't a dame anyway. He decided to trust his instincts, wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled their bodies together. He could feel the soft hum of the arc reactor against his chest, Tony's warmth an anchor to reality, but reality was already forgotten. Their lips met, soft and gentle, a promise of more at a later time.

Tony broke the kiss again, rested his head against Steve's chest and Steve wrapped even tighter around him. He didn't want to let go, would never let go.

”Thanks”, Tony whispered.

He made no move to pull away, wrapped his own arms tighter around Steve.

”For what?” Steve kissed his head again and Tony laughed.

”You gave me a home.”

”We built it together”, Steve answered, buried his nose in Tony's hair and took in the smell to memorize it for later.

”Hey, lovebirds!” Natasha called, breaking the magic and Tony pulled away. ”We've decided on a movie now, get back inside before Clint and Thor hog all the popcorn!”

Steve blushed, could see that Tony blushed as well and that made him laugh. He put his arm around Tony and led him back inside, led him to the couch.

”I'm getting you some food and coffee and then I'll be right here to watch the movie with you.”

He kissed Tony's cheek, made his blush deepen. The others cheered around them and Steve laughed, left them to fullfill his promise. He listened to them as he worked in the kitchen, smiled for himself. He was home.

 


End file.
